Tessanne Chin
Tessanne Chin was a singer act from Season 1 of JayGT. She was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Tessanne returned for JayGT: Fantasy Sequel, where she was eliminated in the Judge Cuts again. Tessanne came back to the Wildcard Round but was eliminated for a third time. She returned to JayGT: Three D, being the first act to compete three times. There, she was eliminated in the Semifinals. Tessanne will return for a fourth time to compete on JayGT: Unfinished Business. Background Tessanne Chin is a Jamaican recording artist, best known for winning Season 5 of NBC's reality TV singing competition The Voice as part of Adam Levine's team. She has opened for famous acts such as Patti Labelle, Peabo Bryson and Gladys Knight, and toured for three years with Jimmy Cliff. She is the younger sister of singer Tami Chynn and Terrie Chin. Her major label debut album, Count on My Love, was released on July 1, 2014 under Republic Records. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tessanne_Chin Season 1 Judge Cuts Tessanne Chin's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 104 consisted of singing Pink's "Try". JayDK and guest judge Foxy gave her standing ovations. Tessanne's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send her to the Quarterfinals, eliminating her from the competition along with Eminem. FS Judge Cuts Tessanne Chin's second Judge Cuts performance in Episode FS03 consisted of singing her song "Fire". The judges were all shocked and disappointed by the song choice. JayDK told her that he knew how good she was, and that she picked about the worst possible option. This moment coined the term "Tessanned" (see trivia for more). Tessanne's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send her to the Quarterfinals, eliminating her from the competition. Wildcard Round Tessanne Chin was one of JayDK's two picks to return to the Wildcard Round. Her performance in Episode FS05 consisted of singing Simon & Garfunkel's "Bridge Over Troubled Water". JayDK and Pennies gave her standing ovations for redeeming herself. However, Tessanne did not receive enough votes to be sent to the Quarterfinals, eliminating her from the competition for a third time. 3D Judge Cuts Tessanne Chin's third Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D02 consisted of singing Pink's "Try" again, like she did in Season 1. JayDK, guest judge James, Pennies, and Foxy gave her standing ovations. Tessanne's performance was finally strong enough for the judges to send her to the Quarterfinals instead of Lettice Rowbotham. Quarterfinals Tessanne Chin’s Quarterfinals performance in Episode 3D08 consisted of singing Emeli Sande’s "Next to Me". JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy all gave her standing ovations. Tessanne placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth place in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, Tessanne received less votes than Richard Jones. In the Judges' Choice, although Cards voted for The Scorpions, JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy all voted for Tessanne, sending her to the Semifinals. Semifinals Tessanne Chin’s Semifinals performance in Episode 3D09 consisted of singing Kelly Clarkson’s “Stronger (What Doest Kill You)”. JayDK and Pennies gave her standing ovations. Tessanne did not receive enough votes to move on to the Top 10, eliminating her from the competition along with Gabriel Iglesias, instead of Percival Denolo. Trivia *"Tessanned", the term coined for when an act with high potential gets screwed majorly due to an extremely poor song or act choice. Tessanne Chin was eliminated in the Judge Cuts of JayGT: Fantasy Sequel after being given a highly disappointing song to sing when there were so many other good performances of hers to choose from. **This term can apply to a similar situation with any other type of act. Category:Acts Category:Female Singers Category:Bonus Acts Category:Season 1 Acts Category:Season 1 Female Singers Category:Season 1 Bonus Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:FS Female Singers Category:FS Acts Category:Wildcard Acts Category:FS Wildcard Acts Category:The Voice Contestants Category:3D Acts Category:3D Female Singers Category:Threepeaters Category:Jay's Wildcards Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:Hottest Girls Category:Semifinalists Category:3D Semifinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Fourpeaters Category:UB Acts Category:UB Female Singers Category:The Voice Winners